In mining, especially in longwall mining, it is common to have a long main gate conveyor that takes the mined material from the mining location and moves it to another conveyer which will then move the mined material to a location outside of the mine, or in the case of a highwall longwall mine, the long main gate conveyer will transport mined material directly to the surface.
Often, long entries are developed, and mining then begins at the end of the long entry. As the mine material is removed from the mine, the mining machinery moves back along the original long entry. Since the main gate conveyor sits in this long entry, the conveyor, which includes an endless belt, reduces its overall length as the minerals are mined. As the conveyor shortens, conveyor structure needs to be removed. Presently, the removal of conveyor structure requires the shutdown of the mining operation for a significant amount of time.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.